


Just Cas

by Fgpinky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bee - Freeform, Bees, Castiel and Bees, Gen, Nature, castiel and nature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fgpinky/pseuds/Fgpinky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel took a long peaceful walk to deal with stress he's been feeling lately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Cas

Castiel was having a moment he rarely got to have. He missed the embraces of calm solitude. The angel cleared his mind and left his worries at were he entered the forest. He was walking outside by himself. The golden sunlight filtered thought the green leaves of the trees surrounding him. Where the light hit the leaves it became a bright yellow-green color. It was a beautiful day. Castiel was contempt to have this moment to himself, enjoying his father's creation. He decided to manifest his wings so he could enjoy the breezes. Oh how the wind felt when it hit is wings. While he was walking he ran upon a brook. The water ran gently and over the rocks.

The angel stop to admire the brook. He felt calm and relaxed until he heard a faint humming in the distance. He hurried to find the source of the noise and came upon a bee hive. Castiel grinned. He love those creatures dearly. As he near the hive some of the bees began to fly around him. Some brushed against his wings which made the angel smile softly. He didn't get to close to the hive. In fact he went to so sit on a rock nearby and some of the bees stuck close to him.

Castiel looked up, noting how the sky looked though the trees. He wished he could have his friends here. He would love seeing Dean and Sam laying in the grass relaxing. He held out his hand and two bees flew into it. Castiel looked down at them. One of them nuzzled his thumb before flying off and the other bee followed it shortly. The angel decided he should continue walking. He got up in an awkward fashion and gently flapped once to balance himself.

"Farewell..." Castiel said to the hive and all the bees as he began to walk away.

The angel walking for a long time. He occupied his mind with the environment that was all around him. Soon he came upon a field. The grass came up to his ankle and was a vivid green. Castiel laid down, stretching his wings out underneath him. The softness of the grass tickled his wings. He propped up his head in his hands and turned his attention to the sky. The clouds floated by lazily. The wind ruffled his wings and the grass around it. The sound of the wind moving though the tree added to the serenity. Castiel closed his eyes and felt something he haven't felt in a while.

Castiel felt at peace.


End file.
